dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nimbus.69/Nimbus's writtings
Ok no, there aren't really an erotic, but there are some really brutal scenes. Just sayian. Uuu~! Hiya, it's Nimbus here giving you the most random writings ever! Uuu~!!! The human within the beast Uuu~! Goku going SSJ4! Uuu Uuu~! The monster thrashes amongst the planet. He’s lost all sense of who he is. All humanity in him has vanished as he ruthlessly smashes all in sight. The rage of not being with the Earth, the beautiful blue orb of the solar system, the planet he loves so much…it consumes him. He has no control or morals; all he has is the wild cruel mind of an animal. Suddenly, he noticed the beautiful planet he longs for. That planet told of before. He stares at it, crying and screaming inside. She then flies to him, trying to calm him down. She will not let him destroy anymore of the planet and the people of it. She shows him a garb he gave her; an orange fighting gi with red wristbands. She wore it when she was so small, around the age four exactly. She trained and fought in that outfit. However, he pays no mind and flicks her away. However, as she flies away, a small piece of paper floats from the outfit she had. A small piece of paper, imprinted with thousands of precious memories. Memories of a warm, sunny, and precious day at the beach in the summer with all his family and friends. The beast has a memory rush of that wonderful happy day so long ago. She then flies over to him, trying to get his attention and calm him down. She won’t let him forget his family and friends, she can’t! As she calls to him, the monster noticed something swell up in her eye. He holds his finger out as the clear salty tears of sorrow slowly flow out. The tears fall upon his finger. He holds his finger to his face, recognizing this water. As he stares at it, he finally remembers who she is. His granddaughter. He remembers the bittersweet memories he shares with her. The times at the beach, the times they trained, the times they played, the times they fought, the times they loved, the times they share. He suddenly remembers everything; who he is, why he is here, what he has done, and what he needs to do. He continued staring at that beautiful jewel of the Universe; Earth. Cell murders Trunks I remeber the first time I saw this scene back a year ago in November 2010; it horrified me so much that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then, suddenly, energy came upon them as dust flew across their backs. “Great! Now what?!” one yelled. Electricity sparked in the cloud of dust and power. Then, suddenly, they knew who it was. "What IS that?!” he yelled out. “No! He’s back!!” another screamed. Then, suddenly, something shot from the cloud; a beam of death, carrying with it evil and murder. The beam skewed threw the crowd, aimed for one target and one target only. It hit him in the chest and blazed threw him. He flew back, unable to stop himself as blood splattered from the wound and oozed out at a rapid, brutal speed. All he saw was blood and the horrified faces of his allies. He fell back, turning the dry dirt into a bloody mess. For a short time, he was knocked out. Sometime later, he awoke. Only two senses were working: the senses of taste and feel. He tasted his own blood flowing from his mouth and felt the wound upon his chest. He suddenly felt something spew in his mouth. He couldn’t hold it back. He vomited out blood. His allies ran to his side as they tried to help him. However, their efforts were in vain and his soul slowly and painfully left him. He finally let his soul leave him. His eyes closed as the blood slowly stopped flowing. He let out one dry, horrid, dying breath and finally let the soul leave. He finally died after the horrid, painful, and Hellish death he endured. The Warrior's awakening He could only stand in shock at the brutal beating of his comrades. How would he awaken his “inner power” like father said? Why did father send him out here?! He knew he couldn’t awaken his inner power unless someone he cared about was hurt or even worse…! He didn’t know what to do…all he could do was stand there like a helpless little child… Then, he heard what sounded like metal clashing on the ground. He looked up, and there was the head of the peaceful android, still alive. The android told him not to hold back any longer; there is nothing wrong in fighting for peace, but if he didn’t act soon, there would be no peace to protect. “But it is because you cherish life that you must protect!” the android spoke. “Just…let it go…” These were the last words spoken by the android, before the beast walked over to the robot. Putting his foot up… The monster smashed down on the androids head. Circuits and red oil flew everywhere, much to the boy’s horror and shock. The last piece of the head that was still beeping and shinning was slowly silenced and turned off. The boy was so shocked; he let the peaceful android die. If he had done something beforehand… “You loved life…you gave everything up to protect it…I let you die…I feel it slipping!” these words echoed in the boys head and his anger began reaching its brink. "AND I WON’T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!!” the boy roared in his mind as his power finally snapped. He let out a deep wild howl that shock the earth. His aura blazed like a searing hot fire as his enegy exploded. The crowd turned around and saw the little eleven year old boy at his full power. It is a secret we have known before Gohan could even form words in his mouth. Threw fights with Raditz, Garlic Junior, the Ginyu Force, and even Freeza we’ve caught glimpses of the child’s explosive power. But like an explosion, it always vanished with the moment. It couldn’t be controlled…until now! At last, the beastly power has been harnessed! Gohan…has awoken! Now Cell will battle a warrior eleven years in the making, on the next '''DRAGONBALL Z'!'' WATCH THIS. IT IS AWESOME. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3dL2VAnXWM The death of his mentor The boy searched the city ruins for his mentor, knowing inside though that he would not him alive. However, he did all he could to ignore this feeling within him. As he searched, he felt the cruel cold rain batter down on him at a rapid speed, freezing him and chilling his whole body. Then, he saw something lying in a bloody pond of rain water. It was his mentor. The boy flew down to him, walking at a slow pace to the body. He could only look in shock at the battered beaten body as he let tears come out at a steady pace. He looked at the body of his dear mentor: the glazed soulless eyes, the ripped skin dried with blood, the ripped and blood slathered orange clothing, and the cold pale body. He made no effort to stop the following tears as the rain bashed his face. His mind was focused on one thing: the lifeless cold body. In an instant the world around him shattered and he immediately became the embodiment of anger, extreme sadness, and regret. "Why…why did you have to leave me…what did they do to you…you were everything to me...!" those words echoed like thunder inside his head. He screamed his mentor’s name as he continued his roar. His words and screams of pain were heard across the broken planet like a wolf's howl. “Gohan! '''GOHAN'!!!”'' these words were the only he screamed as he screamed out in pain, sadness, and rage, while at the same time bashing his fist on the ground. He clutched his fist so tightly that blood began flowing out of it. He would one day avenge his master. Nothing would stop him. Not even HELL would! Watching him die in my own eyes This is Vegeta during the Cell game Saga, from when Goku sacrifices himself to Cell and when Vegeta gets ready to attack Cell for murdering Trunks. My rival had just done one of the things I know I would never do; sacrifice his life for the lives of those on the planet and for his family, something my stone cold heart could never do. I looked to his crying son, who was weeping over the mistake of letting the battle go too far. Damn it…how could he die like that?! We would never have a true rematch now…I could never get my revenge upon him! Goddamnit…!! As we prepared to leave, we suddenly felt a huge power upon our backs as dust flew. We turned around and saw a giant cloud of power and electricity roaring behind us. We we’re too shocked to notice that a single beam of energy was shot out of the cloud. Only a second after the beam was shot did we lose another soldier, the only one I actually felt like I cared about. My son was shot by the beam straight threw his chest. I remember the bloody mess too well; the gashing wound, the deep red blood spilling, and the blue armor stained dark purple. I remember seeing him fall to the ground and making a dead lifeless thud and I remember seeing the blood flow from the wound as I heard his groaning and moans of pain, which were too immense to be screamed. I remember looking at the body and becoming enraged, the most I’ve been in my life. I had failed to protect my son, the only person who cared enough to die for me. It was only when he died did I realize how much I really cared about him. He had risked everything for me, but all I’ve done is nothing but ignore him!! He was the only person who actually respected me, but what had I done in return?! Nothing Goddamnit! I had treated him like nothing for so long! And even after all that shit he still respected me, enough to risk everything to save me! Goddamnit…Damn it!! I wasn’t gonna’ give up on him; Cell crossed me for the last time!! Tricking me in battle and mocking my Saiyan ancestry was enough, but this time he went way too far! He will pay the ultimate price, for what he has done to my son!!! Only when Trunks fell and blood poured from his mouth did I realize the true cost of my arrogance. Blind to everything but my quest for ascension, I had given rise to Cell's unfathomable power. The price of my hubris was the life of my son. I had failed him. Fury surged through my body as the world around me shattered. In an instant, I became the embodiment of wrath. Nothing would stop me, and for taking my son, Cell would face me one last time. The last part was not written by me. I found on a video on Youtube. It’s called “Berserk Vegeta theme by Halusatwin” I think. Here’s a link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM5HmSs8sVg&feature=related Cell kills Panisa and Trunks Cell slowly crept through the bushes, his eye set on the time machine. If he got in that machine and went back, then he could successfully absorb Cyborgs 17 and 18….the sweet thought! The amazing feeling of obtaining complete perfection! The most powerful being to ever be thought of…the thought warmed him completely. Soon he would have perfection in his grasp…! However, as he crept closer to the machine, he noticed two people standing near it; a young man and a young woman, both who looked like they were somewhere around the ages of 18-20. The two were talking about something, something about going back in time to tell of their victory. It looked they were about to use the machine. No! Cell couldn’t allow that!! If they had gone back in time, how could Cell obtain perfection?! He would never be able to taste the delicious taste of ultimate perfection!! He ran up to the machine as the two got in. As soon as they saw him, they jumped out. “Who are you…?” the girl cried. “What are you doing here?!” Cell made no reply, but only darkly smiled as it ran at the girl. As soon as it got to her, it tied its neck around her neck and began strangling the young Sayiajin Only moments after he got her did the group hear the sound of a crack and did they see the woman stop struggling. The android has snapped her neck in moments with his tail. The tail uncoiled and the body fell to the ground. As it fell, the other man store in horrid shock and the cracked body of his sister. The snapped body hit the ground and made a lifeless, chilling thud. “P-…PANISA!!!!!” her brother screamed. He immediately ran to the dead body and checked the pulse. The boy’s face turned into even more shock when he found no pulse at all in the empty body. “You monster…!!” he said, looking up. “You killed her! She was my sister you bastard…!!!” “Do you wish to see her again?” Cell smirked. “I’ll make it quick; don’t worry…” “You MONSTER!!” he yelled, pulling out his sword. “I’ll kill you!” he ran at the evil green android and attempted to slice him. However, as soon as his sword made any contact, it broke into pieces. “N-No…!!” the young man yelled. Cell grabbed a hold of the boy’s jacket as he grabbed a chunk of the broken sword. With that piece of the sword, Cell thrust the sword into the man's chest chest. Blood splashed the ground as the man screamed in pain. “Now, do me the trouble and die” Cell smirked, letting go of the body. As the boy hit the ground, blood spewed from his chest. As more blood flowed out, the moaning and groaning slowly died down. The body bleed itself to death as he crawled to the shell of his younger sister, dying by her side. ‘Now, to obtain perfection!” Cell laughed, getting into the machine and starting it, laughing at the bodies as well. A cold hero's sacrifice The warrior knows what he must do. He knows there’s no other way to stop the pink monster, the indestructible beast. He tells his son to take care of mother. The boy is confused. Why would he need to take care of mom? Was father going somewhere…? The hero knows he is confused and upset. So he goes to his son and gives him a gentle hug, the first and final hug he would ever get from him. He says “I’m proud of you son…” then he gently knocks him out. He wouldn’t let his son get killed like the other boy seven years ago. He learned his lesson from that brutal horrid moment. The other one walks to him and knows what he shall do. He knows he will die, but he quietly laughs it off. The beast approaches them. He tells the other to escape with his son and the other boy. As he flies away, the beast gets ready to kill the warrior. The warrior gathers all of his energy into his heart, where he kept the memories of his family, the family he grew to love. The blue haired scientists and the fighter purple haired boy. And of course, the future boy who he let die. The energy grows so greatly in the heart of the warrior. He echoes his finally thoughts… "Trunks, Bulma…I do this for you…and yes…even for you…Kakarot…” Finally, the energy overwhelms him; the energy heart explodes in a blaze of fire and energy. The force is like a nuke bomb; the beast is blown into pieces. The warrior has exploded himself for the sake of his family, friends, and his rivals. The beast is blown '' ''The hero has shown The good side The side he will often hide He has shown He truly loves The ones close The ones he holds Within his once cold heart His sacririce may be in vain But for his sacrifice Revenge shall be claimed. Ah, I suck at poetry :3 The sole warrior's final battle The final fighter knows he will die as he flies out into the battle. He knows that, no matter how hard he tries, he won’t win. There were two of them and only one of him. But…he had to try! He couldn’t just let them terrorize the world like it was nothing!! He finally caught up with them; the two duos of Hell. The two indestructible machines. He knows that, even if he dies, they will never destroy what he truly is. One will surely take his place after death. He engages into battle with his one arm and his power roaring at its highest. First he flies up into the air, with the duo gaining up on him; luckily he makes his shield. His blocks their punches, but is kicked and is knocked down. But no matter what, he knows he has to get up! He’ll stand until death darkly embraces him! He gets up and fires his attack, using his only hand. The two fire their own attack right at him. The two met and blaze out in a wild explosion. They struggle against each other is a blazing hot inferno. The two machines cannot hold on. They are beaten and they fly back, for once injured. He grabs the female machine by her shoe and knocks her threw an entire building, smoking the entire area. Suddenly, it begins thundering and raining. The rain falls on the fighters, chilling and freezing their battle-damaged bodies. The two machines of Hell look at each other and give a dark nod. The two fly up and suddenly begin charging an attack. They fire an uncountable amount of glazing energy beams at the hero. He has no time to dodge. The hero is hit and cannot move as the bullets pierce his body in a blazing horrid pain. The last thing the hero is able to see are the beams and his own blood. This is actually how Future Gohan’s last battle plays out. I know its not the best write-up but it’s okay I guess. Farewell father The boy ran as fast as he could to the small house. He had been out training and time pasted by without him noticing. He knew if he didn’t make it in time, he couldn’t say his final goodbye to his dying father. The wind flew against his wild black hair and his purple clothing. He didn’t slow down. The sun flared against him, making him have to swim in a pool of sweet as he ran. He didn’t mind. The freezing cold water racked against him, freezing his legs. He didn’t flinch in the slightest. The deep brown mud sunk his shoes down into the wet earth. He didn’t stop. He didn’t care what happened; he HAD to see his father alive one last time before he died. He had to see the once cheery happy face one last time before it sunk into dark deadness. He saw it; his small little house up ahead. All of father’s friends had arrived and said their final goodbyes. They all knew the final hours and moments had arrived. He flew past them and ran into his house to say one last goodbye. It was too late. His father’s face had already turned cold and subtle. He saw his mother, his friend, and his grandfather standing above the bed the father lay in, their eyes were swollen with tears. The entire group gasped in shock at the cold dead body of their friend, their ally, their hero. His last moment had passed just before the boy could say one final goodbye. He was too late to say his final farewell… Preview On KV-chan's advice, I'm going to do a funny one. I'm taking a break from sad and bloody ones. This is just a short preview of one I'm doing. "Morning chores are done!” the young boy cried. He looked on happily at the chopped up wood piles he just stacked up and chuckled. As he looked on prideful, he suddenly heard his little stomach growl loudly. “Guess it’s time for breakfast; what will I have today?” the boy said out loud, going out to grab some grub, his odd monkey tail trailing along flatly behind him. “Lemme see…already had bear yesterday for dinner…wishin a tiger would just pop outta the blue.” Just then, he felt his bladder meter start up. "Oh boy, leekin time!” he cried, running to a nearby edging. He smiled as he let the river of yellow water flow from him down into the nearby river. But as he finished up and got ready to leave, he suddenly saw a big ol’ fish in the river just waiting to get caught! "Gee, why didn’t I think of fish?!” the boy happily cried, running down to the river. The young boy smiled eagerly as he dipped his tail into the cool rushing water. Category:Blog posts